User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Người yêu cũ 2. Magnet 3. Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Low-income doesn't mean your house looks poor or "not normal." Low-income or low-income household means you are poor. It's a nicer way to say poor. If people don't understand that (even though it's perfect English), it can be changed to poor. It's just good to add that detail in there. If the Wikipedia article for black people was linked, the Pakistani kids could read about it and understand that it's not bad. Here's the article if you're interested but you don't have to add it. I can't show you the part of the article you were referring to because I already changed it. Jasteria (talk) 05:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't need you to respond but you do need to understand this. I said her household was low-income, not her house. There is a difference! Here's a definition from the dictionary, "A household consists of one or more people who live in the same dwelling and also share at meals or living accommodation, and may consist of a single family or some other grouping of people." So when I said she had a low-income household, I said she and the other people living with her had low-income. I said they were poor using a different word. I was not referring to the physical house. Learn the difference in the words. Black is not slang. It is used in the formal census, it is used in the formal workplace, it is used by millions of people just like "Asian." There are far more black people where I am and in the West than there are in Asia, so it only makes sense to use the Western term. Also, Winx is a Western show. Like I said before, you don't have to add it but from this point on don't pretend like you don't know its meaning or neutral connotation. Jasteria (talk) 06:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The war is over c: Peace is restored. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL :P! Yep, I will try someday :3! Me, too. ^^ Oh, and I moved it to Mantocefalus because Harmi created a page called, Mantocefalus. When I checked it, I found out that they were actually Spraying Mantises. And the page Harmi created had an evidence that these creatures are Mantocefalus the trivia section - I now do not remember what was it, my bad memory >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 12:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, well I hope you get to feeling better. Hi there Rose :) I just wanna apologize if I hurt your feelings :( Anyways, how ya doin? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 18:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wat?? I never know bout this... Did u visit my userpage that u knew bout this? This is GRAVE NEWS... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 00:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Have you seen my newest blog? LOL, me neither - I have no idea what does it mean, honestly :P! Oh wow, good luck, then ;)! I did not know that Vietnamese people also celebrate Christmas. Hope you will receive lots of presents :3! Anyways, I'm glad that war caused by Jasteria, is finally over =.=! She was really mean... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Someone hacked my account or maybe I did on9 for such time. IDK. Or maybe bout d phot we spam on FB with Farhah. When I logged in, I recived so many warnings. NVM tat, the prob's settled now. I managed to log in. (YAY :3) BTW, how r u? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 04:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see :3! Oh, no. I can not celebrate it, unfortunately... Nobody in my country celebrates it, so how could I celebrate it alone :(? IKR? I agree. She is even much more determined than me @@! At least I do not cause wars being determined :P! She was like everyone knows what is the meaning of "black girl". Even I did not know meaning of that few months ago >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay xD. Guess what? Really @@? Well, in my country, calling someone black is considered an insult. Well, Christmas is just a celebration and I do not find anything that is not allowed in Muslims' religion - so I think it maybe can be celebrated by Muslims, if they want to. Guess people in my country do not want to =.=! I wish I could celebrate it :(! It is a really great celebration <3! However, in my country, lots of people celebrate Valentine's Day @@! Anyways, how are you? :v ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yep, I would love to x3! ^^ IKR? And White and Black Valentines? What is that @@? I never heard of that before... I see :3! I'm not good. I'm pretty disappointed and sad since yesterday :'(! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope xD. I believe so, but I'm sure my PC is free from viruses. And it sent u a link? So, this mean it sent the link to all of my FB frens, which explain why 60% of my frenlist contacted me this mornin' askin d same old question. Wat a MESS this FB has brought. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I see.. Anyway, hav u watched Frozen? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Good to know :D Btw, what do you think of Bloomix? (Have I asked that before?) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that. :O KamariU (talk) 09:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Just what is Nicky? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 10:30, December 2, 2013 (UTC) xD My parents were able to get me a trunk full of things that we left with my other grandparents. It has a bunch of things of mine. What is the verdict on the leader and co-leader of project episodes? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose! I've edited Mr. Roney however, the "contents" section didn't show up and I was wondering how you can fix that? Secretsmile (talk) 02:02, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. How was your day? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I had a really bad day. My friend is being such a drama queen, and my bf was also being annoying e.e[[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Stupid love problems =.= Actually mine wasn't too bad. It's just my bf got this awesome new handball and he keeps putting it in my face and asking "do you like my moon ball?". He asked me it around 5 times today e.e Well, I hope your love problems fix themselves soon c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) =.= Boys... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No my grandparents are dead, it is confusing, I don't know how to explain it all. How was your day though. What is your decision on the leader and co-leader of project episodes? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 02:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) A... stalker? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Who is it? Btw, Winx Fanon chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie, but can you tell me who is this stalker? Sarah and Fatimah also want to know ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) What makes you say we wouldn't believe you? I would. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me a teensy tinsy hint into who it could be? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:40, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it a wiki user here? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it... mhm... Editor Julie? Secretsmile? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) How about Harmi? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:46, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I know you dont want to tell us about the stalker..But I promise,promise,promise that I will believe you!! PLEASEEE! I NEED TO KNOW! What if he/she stalks me or anyone else next? AAAAA! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 08:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it Stella2013? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Aww. Can I ask one more time... this last once. Does their name start with "M" and end with "n"? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Just tell me the starting letter :( PLEASE!PWEEZ?PLEEEASE! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 08:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Awwiez. Okay... how was your day besides the whole "stalker" thing :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is EloiseWinx the stalker? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh :c Have your love problems sorted themselves out yet? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. That could be cool c: Actually, they've added a snow effect to the CHBW background. It looks pretty neat c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose It's utterly rude not to tell something that is this important! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :D [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:10, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sheesh, I wont ''go with it...But is it somebody we really like? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay! We have snow c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:18, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Same :(! Btw, when is Harmi finishing the new theme? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:23, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Winxlover 12? Winxer 11? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha ^^! Well, I guess we're in no hurry. Say, should we make a Christmassy theme? The Winx have been known to celebrate Christmas :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) We could keep the snow, maybe make the wiki background white, and add a christmas hat to the wordmark? :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:39, December 4, 2013 (UTC) That's right... mhm... it'll be hard to choose a background color then. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! You sound happy :) Btw, I need confirmation. Did the text font change O.O? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose :3! How are you doing? Anyways, I'm enjoying the new layout of the wikis :P! It is really brilliant. Though, I'm quite not happy about how this wiki's homepage looks now... It looks like the items of homepage won't float right anymore =.=! Lame. And now, I have to look for another picture for the search bar as it do not fit the new layout search bar :(! How about you, Rose? Do you like the new layout? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 11:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get Musa's Bloomix picture. I am so excited for the Bloomix in the next episode. Merry Christmas everyone! Grunkle Stan is going to find me! 13:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I see O.O How was your day ;)? Hope it's good, cause I like good news! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, I want to have a template pages with more than 1 talkboxes. Can you show me how? Merry Christmas everyone! Grunkle Stan is going to find me! 13:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. I am still a bit sick,I hope this sickness doesn't last too long. Hello Rose :) Hm, okay. Never mind then. ^^' Secretsmile (talk) 22:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh by what? Can I help you with anything on the wiki? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail No not yet :o Too be honest, I haven't watched Doki Doki yet. For some reason, I can't find/stream them... :/ The last season I watched in its entirety is Suite Pretty Cure :p I watched parts of Smile! Pretty Cure but I couldnt find the rest of the episodes. Oh I'm sorry Rose *gives big hug*. Xmas is eve is about to come. Any plan for wiki customisation? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then. BTW, I love the "snow". Is it permanent? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 07:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow, wikia has enabled Project Darwin on all wikis. This totally stuffs up my text size :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 07:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) My screen size is wider and everything is messed up e.e Do you see the snowflakes in the topmost wikia navigational bar? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 07:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup, definitely. Okie. What news does he bring? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 07:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie, thanks for alerting me ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 07:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait, you can not see any change @@? Weird. Fluid layout is enabled on all wikis, and I could see it. Maybe your Google Chrome have a problem. Honestly, I kind of miss old layout =.=! And what just happened to this wiki's theme, Rose @@? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Have you watched any Austin & Ally episodes lately =]]? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I guess you are right. IKR? But this time, I don't think it is just our wiki's problem as almost every wiki's theme is gone that I have visited so far. Just take a look on Winx Club Fanon Wiki, its theme is also gone =.=! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I only started watching Season 3. I'm totally confused - Austin & Ally dated for one episode, and broke up because they thought it was "weird". Later on in Season 2, Austin writes this song about a girl he liked - all of his past girlfriends claim it's about them, but it's actually about Ally. In Season 3, Austin is on tour, and he really wants Ally to be there. They keep hugging, blah blah blah. So why won't they be a couple again =(? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you are right. I hope wikia will fix this problem soon =.=! How are you, anyways :3? ^^ <3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Apparently Austin gets kidnapped soon. Can't wait to see Ally's reaction. Hehe :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, they just found it awkward being together. Like on their date, they had absolutely nothing to talk about, yet, when they went to dinner as friends, conversation comes naturally. Weird, huh? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Really? I thought she said she absolutely adored maths and was fantastic at it. What a lie that was then! What was the equation? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) =.= She's not a maths genius afterall. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe =]] Obviously her friends aren't educated very well in maths. Maybe the teachers aren't smart enough, so they're teaching their pupils silly things :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I have to say, I love all my teachers except my art teacher. We hardly do any art. She wastes half the session talking about insignificant things e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope the dramas with your classmates clear up soon. I'm having some drama of my own at the moment, all involving my friends and my beloved bf (not really beloved) e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup, well, my supposedly beloved bf is really annoying when you get to know him. I'm surprised I can put up with his silly nature =]] [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, he hasn't, but he said he likes another girl equally to me. He keeps showing off and saying I'm demanding. Well, I hate to break it to him, but he's just as demanding and whiney as I am @@! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I was wondering if there could be two co-leaders for project characters? Because sorrel is active, and My trial is almost over.... Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) My friend says he does not deserve me :P I will follow your advice if he upsets me anymore :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oooh..Okay :D Anyways, how are you? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome:) Right now, I'm feeling weird, because the holidays are going away too fast :( Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK:P It's just whizzing, It's like, today is thursday of DECEMBER! but It feels like it's november 1st >_< Oh well, It's nothing big really! Are you on holiday? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, too bad :( PrincessLionA grave from beyond 09:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh you have a boyfriend? How sweet ^^, and no problem ^^ that's what friends are for right? Yup, definitely :P! I forgave him today, he was a loner. His best friend was playing soccer, and although my bf is like AWESOME at soccer, he isn't in love with the game :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup, although, he hasn't quite got over his "moon ball" stage yet :/ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) This is a moon ball. It's kind of like a bouncy ball you can use to play two-square/handball. My bf is mad about the thing. He comes up to me each day, around 6 or 7 times, and says "do you like my moon ball?". He even asks my friends to ask me if I like his moon ball. How embarrassing it is =.= [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's try it again then. Yup, he does. The only special feature it has is that it bounces on water! Miraculous =.= [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Apparently it's some new toy. Well, it is kind of adorable how he says it. He's like "look at my mooonnn baaaallll" hehe. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, he is two weeks older than me, but acts like a, IDK, 9 year old? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yet he's not as immature as some people in my year level. He can be sensible when he needs to be. What is your bf's personalities like? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow. You must be in a rocky relationship at the moment @@! I suppose he's not as childish as Alex though. Hehe. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Really? I think it got bigger! But I think it's because of the fluid layout. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Sorry, I was wrong! I meant the size was bigger! Sorry! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how long have you guys been together? Yo Rose, since u know a suitable code for a wiki theme with overload size. I planned to come to u.^^! So, here's the temporary Xmas theme: I hope u can handle with the code. N, if there's some "inbalance" with the image (Maybe Stella a bit too the right, or the word is too much on the left) Please contact me. I will modify it. Oh yeah, one more thingy. I have a lil' suggestion for our wiki bar. '''Page:' button: #B22222 (Fire brick) link: #DCI43C (Crimson) header: #8B0000 (Dark Red) main: #FFFFFF (White) Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) He seems to have a mixed personality :3 [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'''B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 01:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the theme colors and things :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 03:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I saw, but what do you think of the background picture :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 03:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think it looks quite nice. Much better than Austin & Ally Wiki and Disney Wiki :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 03:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) xP [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'''✿]] 03:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply. Yep. I am glad you added the theme using code ^^! I was tired looking at that plain background =.=! I wonder when wikia will fix it? Oh, I am sorry for hearing that :(! I am pretty good :3! Thank you for asking. By the way, how do you think about the upcoming Disney Fairies movie, The Pirate Fairy so far :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Aw how sweet ^^. Oh, I have a bf named Kai. Yep, true. Oh, we will get that answer after watching the movie :3! It will air March 3, 2014 according to the Disney wiki. This is going to be a long wait for this movie, too like Frights, Camera, Action! for me =.=! By the way, I was thinking to do a cursor for the Christmas theme, but I can not find any picture for it :(! Can you help me? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I did to for a while. Yep. Oh, I need any picture that would suit Christmas theme ^^! :3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Rose :3! Anyways, do you watch Ever After High ^^? Sorry if I have asked you that before :P! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I just worked to communicate more.